


We are Twins Actually

by Tink1104



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Established Relationship, F/M, In Game Dialogue, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Telepathic Bond, powerful twins, slavers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink1104/pseuds/Tink1104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahonan is a powerful Mage and has a powerful rogue twin sister but is too afraid to tell anybody about himself. Especially Dorian. That is until his twin sister Kailin visits him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kailin Comes to Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to make Mahonan and Kailin affectionate with each other that would make other people think that they are lovers. I sort of got the idea on how my best guyfriend and I used to treat each other

Mahonan is sitting in the garden and thinking about all the fun that he used to have with his twin. _I miss Kailin. I hope that she is doing alright. What am I thinking? Of course she is okay. She is my twin sister and probably having lots of fun killing some slavers or powerful creatures. It's always so much fun killing slavers. Creators, they have been after us for years. I hope that I will see her soon._ Mahonan is sad that he hasn't seen her for months and terribly miss talking with her and playing their games. He walks back to his quarters to look over his reports.

While Mahonan is looking over the reports that are on his desk just then he turns around and sees Dorian in his quarters. "So..it's all very nice, this flirting business. I am however not a nice man. So here is my proposal: we dispense with the chitchat and move on to something more primal." Dorian is walking towards him while Mahonan is trying to look confident but he is really turned on at the moment. Dorian continues, "It will set tongues wagging of course. Not that they aren't already wagging. I suppose it really depends, how bad does the Inquisitor want to be?" "It's about time. I thought you would never ask." Mahonan admits.

Dorian chuckles, "I like playing hard to get."

"And now?"

"I'm gotten."

Mahanon and Dorian are making out while getting each other undress then Dorian pushes him on the bed. "You have such a nice chest, Dorian. It's a shame that I hardly see it" Mahonan blurts out. Dorian blushes, "Well, not everyone is use to the cold like somebody that I know." Dorian pulls down Mahonan's small clothes. "Wow, somebody is already eager." Dorian chuckles. "Well you do have that effect on me." Dorian and Mahonan have a quickie. Then, Dorian gets out of bed and faces away from the bed and pretends that he is looking around the Inquisitors room."I like your quarters." _Cute butt,_ Mahanon thought.

"Do you now?"

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not suggesting we venture into mutual domesticity. I just like your appointments." Dorian is walking back to the bed and sits on the other side of the bed. "Ah." _Why is he talking about my quarters _?__ Mahonan thought.

"Not that I couldn't suggest some changes. Your taste is a little....austere."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Very well you have rooted me out. There is something that I want. I'm curious where this goes: you and I. We had fun. Perfectly reasonable to leave it here, get on with the business of killing arch demons and such." Mahonan realizes that this is serious so he sits up and sits next to Dorian. "Tell me what you really want." Mahonan said. "All on me then?" Dorian asks.

"Should it be all on me?" Mahonan asks.

(Sigh)"I like you, more than I should. More than might be wise. We could end it here, I walk away. I won't be pleased, but I would rather do it now than later. Later might be dangerous."

"Why would it be dangerous?" Mahonan asks curiously.

"Walking away from you might be harder then." Dorian admits it. "I want more than just fun with you, Dorian," Mahonan confesses. Dorian is surprise on what he just heard and looks away.

"Ah, speechless, I see."

"I wasn't expecting that. Where I come from, anything between two men....it's all about pleasure. It's accepted, but taken no further. You learn not to hope for more, you would be foolish to."

"This is more, Dorian right here." Mahonan is trying to show him that they are already in a relationship. "Funny that I didn't recognize then. Care to inquisit me again? I will be more specific in my directions this time." Dorian replies. Mahonan smiles, "show off." This time, they had taken it their time exploring each other's bodies and had passionate sex. They fell asleep with Mahonan resting his head on Dorians chest.

_Next Day_

 Kailin has found where Mahonan lives. Kailin is looking around for him. _There are a lot of shemlens here. Does it ever bother him being around this many shemlens all the time?_ She thought. Kailin calls out to him in her head _"Mao, Mao where are you? Answer me"._ She looks up and sees a male shemlen coming towards her. _He is really handsome. I wonder if all the male shemlens here are as handsome as him_ , she thought. "Hi, my name is Commander Cullen, are you looking for somebody in particular? Or have you decided to join the Inquisition?" Cullen has a good look at this elven woman. _Maker's breath, she is most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. I would love to touch her elven tattoo.  I hope that she isn't taken_ , he thought _ _ _ _ _ _.______

"My name is Kailin, Kai for short. I'm actually looking for someone. Have you heard of a male elf named Mahonan Lavellan? I sense..I mean that I heard that he is here."

"Yes, I have. He is the Inquisitor and in charge here. The Inquisitor is around here somewhere. I can help you find him.. um.. if you would like my help that is." Cullen is rubbing the back of his neck.

Mahonan wakes up suddenly and senses that Kai is here. He calls out to her in his head, _"Kai, I'm coming. Wait there."_ Mahonan jumps out of bed and gets dressed. He leaves his quarters and runs towards the courtyard.

Kailin is glad that Mahonan is coming. "Ma serannas, shemlen. But that won't be necessary since he is on his way here."

Cullen is confused on why she said that the Inquisitor is coming because he doesn't see the Inquisitor anywhere. "Umm.. I don't see him anywhere. Why would you say....." Just then Mahonan appears at the top of the stairs and shouts, "Da'mi!" Mahonan calls out to her in his mind, _"don't teleport over here. It would scare everybody here."_   Then Kai says to him _, _"_ oh alright. You know best."_

"Mao!" Kai shouts. Then she turns to Cullen and says, "I hope that I will see you around shemlen I mean Commander." Cullen replies, "Yes, I hope I...." Before he is able to finish his sentence, she starts running towards the Inquisitor. Mahonan and Kailin brace each other for a long time.

 _ _ _ _"____ I miss you so much, Da'mi. I'm so glad to see you again." Mahonan said. Kai replies, "I miss you too. It took me forever to find you." Cullen thought sadly, _Well it seems that she is the Inquistor's lover._

 


	2. Dorian Is Jealous

Mahonan and Kailin have their arms around each other's waists and heads inside. They are talking and laughing that they didn't even notice that the nobles are staring and gossiping about them.

Dorian gets dressed and leaves the Inquisitor's quarters and hopes that nobody sees him leaving the Inquisitor's room. That is when Dorian sees the Inquisitor with his arm around an elven woman that he has never seen before. He is jealous and heart broken. He thought, _Who is that attractive woman that he is with? And why oh why do they have their arms around each other? They really seem to know each other really well. Did the Inquisitor play me for a fool or thinks it isn't a big deal because she is a woman? Is he cheating on her with me _?__

Dorian doesn't want to run into the Inquisitor so he ducks behind one of the tables. That is when he overheard one of the nobles saying "He has a new lover. It didn't last long with that last one." The other noble replies, "Not so loudly. Ears."

Kai tells Mahonan in his mind, _"I'm hungry. Do you realize how difficult it was to get up here without going stealth and teleporting up here? Do you really have to live somewhere where there is ice everywhere?"_

He chuckles, _"Well, it was the only place that one of my companions recommended."_ Then he says out loud, "Let's go to the kitchen if you are that hungry."

They went through one of the doors on the right and made sure no one was looking so Kai could teleport them to the kitchen. While they are eating in the kitchen, Mao is laughing, "I certainly miss doing this with you, Kai. I almost forgot how fun it was to teleport somewhere." Kai giggles, "Look at all the fun that you had missed since you have been with these shemlens." Mahonan replies, "Oh, they may believe in different things than we do and sometimes behave differently but they aren't that bad. I'm even in a relationship with one of them. I think I'm in love with him. I think that you would like him."

"What makes him so special?"

"He is everything that I have been looking for in a man. He is handsome, brilliant, funny, and charming. And he is a Mage as well. I can't believe that I actually found someone that has beauty, brains, and has a great personality. He is arrognant, but I guess it comes from him being a noble. Creators, I thought I would have to be stuck with a man like Solas. That male elf is brilliant but he is a snooze fest."

Kai chuckles, "I am so happy for you. What is his name?" She is secretly hoping that it isn't the Commander that she met earlier.

"His name is Dorian and get this, he is gay like me." Kai is relieved that it isn't the Commander. Then she hears somebody coming, since she can hear the tiniest noise so she talks to him in their minds, _"I hear somebody coming. We need to get out of here. Where should we go?"_

_"Ooo...lets go Val Royeaux. I miss those tiny cakes that they sell. Especially the Exquisite misery ones."_

They went to Val Royeaux just the two of them to get a lot of tiny cakes. Dorian saw them leave together from his window, and later he found out that they went to Val Royeaux just the two of them. _He took her on a date! On a DATE! He never took me on one. NOT A SINGLE ONE! I need a drink or ten. I hate that woman. And especially the inquisitor for making me think I can really have a relationship with someone and not just be a fling,_ he thought angrily. Later on that day, Dorian decides to drink himself until he is three sheets to the wind. He is in the Tavern for hours when Varric sits next to him and says _ _ _ _, "____ Hey sparkler, you should really slow yourself down or else you will have feel terrible tomorrow." Dorian grumpily replies, "Leave me alone, Varric. The type of day that I had, I need to get wasted." Varric replies, "Well, Curly told me that there is this lovely elven woman that came to visit the Inquisitor today. And rumor has it that she is his lover. Do you know if that woman is his lover or someone else that he might care about?" Dorian is angry and bitter that Varric had the nerve to bring them up. "Why should I care about what he does? _ _ _ _"____ Dorian said angrily.

"Okay, I get it, Sparkler. I will leave you alone to wallow."

"Thanks Varric," Dorian replies and chugs another drink.

"No problem Sparkler." Varric walks away to talk to Iron Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven translation  
> Ma serannas - My thanks  
> Shemlen-human  
> Ma'sa'lath-my true love  
> Da'mi-little blade


	3. The Truth Comes out

The next morning, Commander Cullen walks up to the Inquisitor's chambers since the Inquisitor missed a couple meetings that morning. He quietly knocks but no answer.

 _Maybe I should go in to see if he is still sleeping or at least here. It isn't like him to miss two meetings _,__ he thought _ _.__ Commander Cullen walks in and sees the Inquisitor and Kailin sleeping on the bed facing each other _ _.__ He thought while rubbing the back of his head _ _,_ Well, this is awkward. No wonder he is still asleep. He has the most beautiful woman in his bed and he probably stayed out all night with her. Don't want to be here when they awake _.__ Commander Cullen leaves. Dorian walks outside of the inquisitor's quarters but decides not to go up. Kaitlin wakes up immediately when she senses a Vint nearby. She thought, _I can't believe that they have found us already. I need to get my weapons and quickly_.

She grabs her weapons and teleports behind Dorian and quickly puts one of her daggers to his throat while pulling him into the shadows of one the statues in the great hall and whispers into his ear angrily, "Who are you Vint? How did you get in here? Answer me Now! Or this dagger here will slit your pretty little throat."

Dorian can't believe that this little elven woman who is apparently the Inquisitor's lover is in her nightshirt in the main room and holding a dagger to his throat while they are behind a statue so no one can hear or see them. Dorian swallows and nervously replies, "I'm Dorian of House Pavus and I'm here to help the Inquisitor with all of this chaos." Kaitlin takes her dagger away from his throat and quickly steps back. "Ir Abelas. I honestly didn't know that you were the man that Mahonan spoke highly of."

"Ah yes, well we were very close but not anymore. Now tell me, how you suddenly appeared like that? It was remarkable except for the whole dagger at my throat."

"Ir Abelas, Dorian about that. Elves like me can do things like that. But didn't he tell you anything like who I am or his past? Anything?" She said nonchalantly.

"Actually no."

 _"_ I'm Kailin. We are twins actually. How could he not tell you that he has a twin sister, you of all people?"

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry but I don't know why he wouldn't tell me. Tell me, is the Inquisitor has always been so hard to wake up?" Dorian is extremely relieved that this woman is the Inquisitors twin sister and not his lover.

Kailin giggles, "Yes, he has always been that difficult to wake up. One time our mamae banged pots near his head while I held him up upside down. There is one way that I learned that can get him up immediately. _ _ _"___

Kailin is furious that her own brother didn't tell anyone about her. "Okay do it then," Dorian replies. Kailin shouts in his head, _"MAO! MAHONAN GET YOUR BUTT UP. WAKE UP _!"__ Dorian is watching her to move or to say something to the Inquisitor, but she didn't do anything at all. All of a sudden, Mahonan wakes up immediately and rubs his head and said, "I'm up, I'm up. Ow! Kailin, did you really have to shout?" Mahonan turns and sees that Dorian is standing next to his sister with a confused look. Mahonan said apologetically, "Dorian I can....explain."

Kailin steps in front of Dorian and wants to give her brother a piece of her mind. "I can't believe that you didn't tell anyone that you have a twin sister. I can understand the other part, but not telling people that you at least have a sister. Mao, Ar'lath'ma and I am happy that you have found your sa'lath. But you not telling his OWN boyfriend that he has a twin sister named Kailin is just plain wrong."

"But Da'mi, I...."

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going to get off that easily. You really need to let people in more."

Dorin is shocked and could not believe that somebody who hardly knows him would stick up for him to her own brother no less. Mahonan sighs, "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"Yes, I know and it is frightening to think of what people might think of us. But if you don't try, then you Will lose him."

They hug each other and then she said, "Mao, I forgot to tell you. I just found out that They are coming for us. Soon. He is getting more desperate. So more of them are going to be after us."

"Which enemy are you referring to? I have plenty after getting this mark on my hand."

"Them."

"Oh them. Well, then it would be so much fun to see them again."

"Yes you are right brother, it would be entertaining. Now that we are together again, they don't stand a chance. I thought that you should know. He's all yours, Dorian. I have a handsome shemlen to find." Mahonan laughs, "say hi to the Commander for me."

She replies, "I will. Hey, you were reading my mind again. What if I told Dorian something about you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh Mao, you know me better than that." then she whispers in Dorians ear, "last night he couldnt stop thinking about whatever you did with your tongue last time. Apparently, it makes him weak in the knees." Dorian chuckles and smiles at the thought of making the Inquisitor weak in his knees. "Bye Dorian and think about what I just said. Bye Mao remember to be honest." Then she went out on the balcony and Mao stops her, "Da'mi, you have to go through doors like a normal person from now on. "

"Ugh! Fine, I will pretend to be a normal person. It's a good thing that I love you then," Kailin said.

"Ma'serranas, Kai. I promise that I will let you have fun with them if we ever see them," Mahonan promises.

Kailin smiles, "you are the best brother ever. See you."

Kailin goes downstairs to find out where the Commander is and to get to know him better. And hopefully have a relationship with him.

Dorian said, "so she's your twin, huh? She's different than other elves that I have seen."

Mahonan replies, "Yes, she is my twin and actually both of us are very different than other elves."

 _ _ _"___ I figured that much especially when you guys were talking about reading minds and she got upset that she actually had to go through a door." Mahonan is looking really scared and nervous, he said, "Ma'sa'lath, I'm scared of what you would think of me if you knew the truth about me."

"Why Amatus?"

"Because I care what you think of me. And I don't want to see you scared or hate me because of what I am." Mahonan looks away because he is afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Amatus, I could never hate or be scared of you. Most people hate me because I'm from Tevinter." Dorian told him. "Okay, you're right. Lets just say that my sister is stronger, and faster, and I'm more powerful than most people." Dorian kisses him, "See, Amatus, that wasn't too hard."

"I'm glad that you know now. Since We are alone, I want to do some very naughty things to you."

Dorian replies "Ooo..Amatus, you have such a way with words."

Kailin goes to the Commander's office to help him out or to get to know him or something. 'Knock' 'knock.' Cullen said, "Come in." Kailin walks in, "Hi, I don't know if you remember me from yesterday."

"Of course I remember you.  Kai right?" Cullen asks.

"That's right, I can't believe that you actually remember my name. Well, as you see I have nothing to do since my twin brother Mao has to talk to his lover."

Cullen is a little relieved that she isn't with the Inquisitor but he still needs to ask if she is with someone . "So..I mean to...ummm. ask are.. You with..any...Maker this sounded a lot better in my head."

"Commander if you are asking if I'm with anyone, then no I'm not. I haven't found any man that I can truly connect with."

"That's a relief, I mean to say sorry to hear that." He tries to recover.

Kailin chuckles, "So the reason why I came in here because I was wondering if you need any help with anything. Like with reports or sparring. I want to be _very_ useful while I'm here." Cullen thinks she's flirting with him but at the same time he isn't too sure. Then his stomach growls again, he thought _I'm so hungry, but I need to get all of these reports done first _.__ Kailin heard his stomach growling and said _ _, "__ I know just what you need. I'll be back with it." Then she leaves.

"Ummm, okay." Cullen thought while scratching his head, _I thought that she wanted to help me._   _So why did she leave all of a sudden?_ He goes back to work and two minutes later she reappears in front of his office.

"I'm back. I um.. heard that you haven't had lunch yet so I got you something to eat. I hope you like it." He looks up seeing that she came back with a tray of lamb stew with bread and a glass of water. "Whoa, where...how... did you do that? That was fast, Kai. I have never ever seen someone move that fast before. Maybe you could help me." Kailin chuckles and blushes, "thank you, Commander, you are too kind."

"So Kai what is it like to live in a clan?"

"Well, for me it was very lonely because I was one of the protectors to watch if there was any danger coming close to the clan. I would watch for hours by myself for any real danger. My brother was one of the protectors as well and a first. His life was extremely difficult since he had both jobs to do. But we had each other for company. We would talk to each other for hours. We are so happy to be away."

"Ah, it sounded like it was a sad and lonely life among your clan."

"Well, that is how it is for my brother and me. It's tradition to protect the clan at all costs and hardly make any friends because it would distract us from doing our job." Kailin said nonchalantly.

All of sudden, Kailin puts her hands over her ears and in terrible pain. Cullen puts his hand on her shoulders, "Kai, what's wrong? Do you want me to get a healer?" Kailin shouts, "Can't you hear it? The screaming? It hurts. Creators, it hurts." Then Cullen listens for a moment. "Umm...no I don't hear anything." Just then she heard Mahonan shouting Dorian's name. She shouts at Cullen , "I need to see my brother right away. Could I lean on you, I don't think I can walk on my own with being in this much pain?"

"Sure, I will help you." Cullen is confused on why she thinks that she hears screaming. He lets her lean on him while they are walking to the Inquisitor's quarters. The closer they got to his quarters, the more pain Kailin is in. Then he carries her up the stairs since she couldn't move one more step. Cullen hears some something inside the Inquistors quarters but it is muffled. He knocks.

Dorian and Mahonan quickly put their trousers on before Mahonan said, "Come in." Cullen and Kailin are coming up the stairs. "I'm sorry, Inquisitor but your sister appears to be..uhh.." then Cullen sees that Dorian and the Inquisitor are half naked. "See something that you like, Commander." Dorian said. "I umm..." Mahonan looks at Dorian with a smirk and then turns around and saw the Commander carrying his sister. "What's wrong with Da'mi?  What happened? Da'mi, are you okay?" then he says angrily, "What did you do to her?"

"Umm.. Right. I don't know what's wrong one minute we were talking and the next minute she put her hands to her ears and she said she was in a lot of pain." Cullen said concerned. Kailin looks around and takes her hands off her ears. "Ah much better. I need to sit down. That was unbearable."

"Sure thing, Kai." Cullen carries her over to the couch and puts her down. Mahonan sits next to her, "Now can you please tell me what's wrong? You never have been in that much pain before."

"I was in that much pain because of you."

"Of me? Ir Abelas, I wasn't thinking, Kai, " Mahonan replied. Dorian and Cullen are really puzzled on what is going on and look at each other baffled. She glares at her brother. "Of course you weren't thinking. You were thinking with something else." She points down towards his dick. "Creators, the screaming. I'm so happy that you and Dorian finally made up but please please close your balcony doors next time so I can't hear you guys. I'm surprised that those nobles down there couldn't hear you guys. If, I have to hear you yelling your boyfriend's name one more time, I will kill you." Dorian finally realized what is going on and starts laughing and Cullen looks very confused about what is going on. "Ir Abelas Da'mi. I forgot how sensitive your ears are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven translation  
> Ir Abelas- I'm sorry


	4. Spending time

"Now will someone tell me what is going on? Kai here was in a lot of pain and now you are saying that she was in that much pain because she heard you guys having sex. That doesn't make any sense." Cullen said angrily. Kailin and Mahonan are looking down and holding each other's hands. Dorian steps up, "Ah, it appears that it isn't just our dear Inquisitor who doesn't like telling people what they are."

"Alright, Dorian help me understand on what is going on." Cullen said. "Well, Commander, as I just learned that these two aren't normal elves. It seems that they are more powerful than we are." Dorian said in a matter of a fact way. Cullen thought for a moment, "So when you said that you knew that your brother was coming the other day its from those powers that you two have isn't it?" Kailin sighs, "Yes, you're correct."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "Makers breath. Just tell me one thing if you guys are powerful as you say you are then why Inquisitor fights like a normal Mage?"

"That's right, Commander. He doesn't fight any different than I do, I just never see him get injured though." Dorian said. "Well, you see umm... the thing is I have only pretended this whole time so nobody would know any difference. But we only use our powers on people that are against us," Mahonan said nervously. "Well, then at least you are on our side then," Cullen said.

_A week later_

Mahonan is having a meeting in the War room for an hour discussing about the assassination of Empress Celene. Kailin teleports in the War Room and shocked all of his advisors. Kai complains, "Mao, I'm really bored and there is nothing to do." Mahonan introduces her to everyone, "I forgive you for teleporting in here but next time knock. (Sigh) Da'mi, you are already know Commander Cullen, this is my diplomat, Josephine, and this is my spymaster Leliana. Leliana and Josephine, this is my twin sister, Kailin." Leliana wonders how she is able to come in here without using the door. Mahonan says, "Da'mi for the time being why don't you go to the tavern and enjoy the ales there. "But Mao, you know why I shouldn't get drunk. You do remember last time, don't you?" Kai replies. "Ah, yes, how could I forget seeing my sister half naked." Leliana and Josephine giggles while Cullen looks embarrassed. Mahonan turns to Cullen, "Commander since you already know my sister, would you mind spending time with her and if you do go to the Taverns, please make sure she doesn't drink more than one?" Cullen is really happy to spend some time with Kai. "Sure, Inquisitor."

Cullen and Kailin left the War room and she turns to him, "Commander, you don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Cullen looks her in the eyes, "Kai, I would like... umm.. I mean to say that I would love to do this." Kai blushes and looks away, "Uh thanks. So Commander, what is there to do for fun around here?"

"Well, since the Tavern seems to be out of the question, what about playing chess?" Cullen asks.

"I never played chess before, could you teach me how to play?"

"No problem."

So he teaches her how to play and he couldn't believe how quickly she picks it up, "So Kai, that name your brother sometimes calls you, what does it mean?"

"Oh Da'mi. The translation of it would be little blade. When we were young, after his magical powers emerged and I didn't develop any magical powers, they gave me different weapons to see which ones that I was best suited for. So then I picked up the daggers and I was so excited that I had finally found my weapons that I had to show my brother. And when he saw me, I was this tiny little girl holding these huge blades and he thought it was the funniest thing ever. And it stick ever since," Kailin said excitedly. "So if you don't mind me asking, how old were you?" Cullen asks. Kailin thought for a moment. "Let's see, my brother got his powers when he was 6, I was probably around 7 or 8 when I started training with daggers." Cullen gasped, "That's young to be trained. Your still just a child."

"Well, when you are an elven twin, your sole purpose of living is to protect the clan and fight. No friends, no romances, nothing. Just killing and protecting," Kailin said nonchalantly.

"That is no way to live."

"I don't know how to live any other way. To be honest, I'm jealous of my brother. He has everything." Cullen looks at her and realizes how much he wants to comfort her at that moment.

" I do appreciate this distraction of playing chess," Cullen said looking down.

"We should spend more time together, Commander."

"I would like that." 

"Me too," Kailin said.

"You said that. I guess we should... finish our game. Right? Is it my turn?" The chess ended with Cullen letting her win.

Mahonan finally left the War Room stressed. _Kai has been bothering me non-stop to do something with Dorian. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Ummm...I know a date _,__ he thought. So he went to the library to ask Dorian, "Ma'sa'lath, would you that is if you want to go on a date with me?" Dorian can't believe that his Amatus actually wants to go on a date with him. He answers, "Of course. Who wouldn't want to be on a date with a gorgeous man like myself?." Mahonan has the biggest smile on his face. "I will see you to to tonight then." Mahonan was practically skipping down the stairs to make their date the most perfect date that Dorian has ever had. Kailin went to see Dorian after she played chess with Cullen. She wanted to know a few things.

"So, Dorian, I know you and I hardly talked to each other since I got here. I wanted us to get to know each other better."

"Well, Kailin, it seems like you have been busy with a certain strapping young Templar. But I do have one question for you, when we first met you defended me against your brother, why would you do that for someone you barely knew?" Dorian asked curiously.

She giggles and blushes _ _.__ "Well, for one my brother has always had a difficult time with letting people in because of what we are and it pissed me off that he kept me a secret. And two, I know what kind of man you are from looking into my brother's mind."

"Really? Well, hardly anybody here can't stop talking about me. Does it not bother you that I'm from Tevinter?"

"To be honest, I hate that your country have slaves and I really really hate your Archon. But no it doesn't bother me that you personally are from Tevinter." Kailin hoped that he didn't hear about the part of her hating the Archon. "Wow, that isn't what I was expected. Normally, people think I'm the evil magister who is using the Inquisitor," Dorian admitted. Kailin thought for a moment and laughs. Dorian gave her a puzzled look. "I'm sorry...(chuckles).. for laughing but to actually for people to think that you are evil is hilarious. If you are evil then I must be a human." Dorian softly said, "Thank you." They had a good long conversation about everything until Dorian had to go back to finish up some research.

Mahonan chose to have their date in the Garden and put candles all over the place. _Dorian wouldn't be embarrassed and this place is much more romantic than the tavern or my quarters,_ he thought. And then, he went to the kitchen to make some lamb stew. So, he went back to his quarters to change and then to Dorians room. He knocks, "Dorian, are you ready?" Dorian comes in his best outfit and says, "I'm finally ready. It took me three hours for the perfect outfit." Mahonan looks him and down, "You have fabulous style." Dorian smiles, "Naturally. So tell me, Amatus, where are we having our date?" Mahonan smirks, "you'll see."

So Mahonan led him to the garden and hoped it was okay. "Do you like it?" Dorian looks around and turns to him, "Do I like it, he asks." Dorian turns to him and gives him the most passionate kiss. As soon as they sat down to eat the food that Mahonan chose, Kailin reappeared with a blanket. "Kai, what are you doing here? You know that I have a date with Dorian tonight." Kailin brought a blanket to them. "Mao, can you warm this up just warm it up just tiny a bit?" "Sure, Da'mi." He warmed it up tiny bit and then gave it to Dorian. "Here, Dorian, I thought that you would need this since you get so cold so easily. I hope that this helps." Dorian looked back at His Amatus and can't believe he thought of his well-being and puts the warm blanket around him. "Thank you, Amatus." Kailin is about to leave and she turned back. "Have fun, you two. I'm going to spend time with my own handsome shemlen."

"Dareth shiral, Da'mi."

Kailin is going to the Commander's office to share some dinner while writing up some reports, but when she got there, the Commander is acting strangely. He sees Kailin coming in, "Mage, you will not break me." Cullen said angrily. _What is wrong with him? And why does he think that I'm a Mage _,__ she thought. "Commander, I'm not a Mage. I'm not going to hurt you. Please calm down." He comes after her on the intent of killing her. She teleport out of his way. "Cullen, Cullen please hear me. There is no Mage here. You are safe."

"You have broke the others but you will not break me."

"Cullen if you can't hear me then I guess I have no choice." Kailin fights him but she has to make sure not to actually hurt him. She teleports all over his office to see if that would exhaust him. When it didn't, Cullen tries to use his sword against her  but missed. She pushes him  and he goes flying across the room. He hits his head on the bookcase and is out cold. "Cullen, are you alright? Please answer me." He didn't answer. She listens to make sure he was still alive. "Whew, you are still alive, but barely. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She puts her arm around his waist and carries him up to his bed. She took off his chest piece and left his trousers on and gently put him on the bed. She calls out to Mahonan," _Mao, I need you. It's urgent."_

_"Oh okay, Kai we will be there shortly."_

Mahonan and Dorian came to the Commanders office an hour later and they found Kailin pacing for in the office. "Kai, what is so important that you had to drag us away from our date? Kai, what happened in here?" Mahonan is irritated that his sister took them away from their perfect first date. "Well, you see the Commander was acting very strangely and not himself so I pushed him and he hit his head on the bookcase. I know he is still alive, but his head. Can you please check to see if he has a concussion? Please?" Kailin starts to cry. "Da'mi, it's going to be okay. Your brother is going to fix everything, okay?" Mao comforted her by hugging and petting her hair. Then he turns to Dorian, "Ma'sa'lath, take care of my sister while I do this."

"Alright, Amatus."

So Mahonan goes up the ladder to have a good look at the Commander while Dorian is comforting Kailin. "Everything is going to be okay, Kailin."

"Dorian please call me Kai. I like you, you are much better man than your Archon."

"How do you know...the..."

"Damn it, Kailin, you have no right to tell Dorian about him. You asked me to come here to help solve your problem and now you are telling my lover what an asshole his Archon is. Now be quiet so I can work up here." Mahonan shouted. Mahonan uses his powers to check to see if he had any concussion or not. Then he goes down the ladder and Dorian looks concerned. He turns to his sister, "He will live. He just has a bump on the back of his head."

"Ma'serranas, Mao for doing this. Ir Abelas for dragging you away."

"Your welcome, Kai. See you later. Come on, Dorian, I guess I should tell you why we hate the Archon," Mahonan said. "Yes, you certainly do," Dorian replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a scene from dragon age Origins where Cullen is trapped in the circle tower to show that Cullen is having hallucinations while trying to go cold turkey


	5. Kailin is Scared

Mahonan and Dorian leave and Dorian needs some answers. "Alright, Amatus, how do you and your twin sister know the Archon? You guys aren't escaped slaves, are you?" Dorian asks and hopes that it isn't true. "No, we aren't escaped slaves. Your Archon has heard of the story of the elven twins. So, now he has sent slavers to capture us. Poorly. We have been killing hunters for about 3 years now. But it doesn't bother us because killing slavers are so much fun. We make a contest of it actually. Whoever kills more, gets a month supply of tiny cakes." Mahonan said.

Dorian sarcastically said, "Oh, yes everybody thinks that slavers are fun. No wonder every elf wants to go with them. And how come I never heard or read an elven story about powerful twins?"

He chuckles. "Well, when you are powerful and you have enemies that keeps coming after you, then its either to be angry and stressed all the time or have fun with it. I wouldn't expect you to know the story unless you had a slave that was Dalish. Well, the story is long time ago, the elves were struggling to defend their clans from the shemlens who were trying to kill them for being on their lands. Mythal saw this and was furious. So she went to different clans and touch several pregnant women who happen to be pregnant with twins. Mythal passed on powers to the unborn children to make them stronger and faster so they would protect the future clansmen. Downfall to the story, the twins have no life because they aren't meant to have a life. Their whole lives are basically protecting the clan and kill whoever is a threat. So now whenever an elven woman is pregnant with twins. The twins are extremely powerful and always a brother and a sister. No matter what. So now, you know why the Archon wants us."

Dorian is sad that his Amatus had a lonely life. "I'm sorry, Amatus, that you had to live like that or that my idiotic Archon wants to use you and your sister."

"You don't need to apologize, Ma'sa'lath. Our lives may have been lonely, but it also taught us how to rely on each other and learn how to make it fun when you are killing people. Because after 16 years of killing, it can become really boring and tiresome." Then Mahonan flirted. " Let's go back to my quarters. I have something there that desperately needs your attention, Ma'sa'lath." Dorian smiled. "Well, what would that be, Amatus? Hmm? Should we go straight away or linger here a little longer?"

"Oh, I say, we should definitely go now." Mahonan said. Dorian chuckles, "Well then by all means lead on, Amatus."  Mahonan and Dorian walk to the Inquisitor's quarters and this time they remember to close the balcony doors.

Kailin is putting away the books and straightening up the books. "Maybe I should finish some of these reports for him. Creators, he must be under a lot of stress or something to act like that. Yes, that must be it," she said to herself. So, she did a few reports. She fell asleep while doing the reports.

_Next morning_

Cullen wakes up in his bed. "How did I get into bed? And why am I still wearing my trousers? Ow!  My head hurts so much." He gets fully dressed and goes down his ladder. There he sees Kailin asleep at his desk. _What is Kailin doing here?_ _Makers breath, she is so beautiful. And look, she even did some of my reports for me_ , _that was very thoughtful of her_ ,he thought happily _ _ _ _.____

"Kai, it is time to wake up." He said softly. Kailin wakes up and rubs her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your office," she apologizes. "You don't need to apologize. I know I have slept at that desk on several occasions." Cullen is about to ask her why she felt she had to do some of his reports but then she looks up at him and  he realizes how desperately that he wants to kiss her right then. "Cullen, I need to go," she vanishes. He stands there awkwardly.

"Why did she leave all of sudden? Maker, what happened last night?" Cullen hopes that she will tell him later. He goes back to work.

Mahonan wakes up and magically warms the blanket for Dorian. He opens his balcony doors to look at the beautiful scenery. He sensed something wrong. Mahonan asks in his mind, _"Da'mi, what's wrong"?_ She is blocking him from her thoughts.

He said to himself out loud. "Ugh, sisters. They want to help you when you have a problem, but when they have a problem they don't want any help. I will never understand her sometimes."

Dorian wakes  up and realize that the bed is empty. He is sad because he thought that his Amatus left him. _Some habits are hard to change,_ Dorian thought.Then Dorian spots him on the balcony and says, "Morning Amatus."

"Morning Ma'sa'lath." Mahonan blurts out, "Ar lath ma." He covers his mouth and very embarrass. "I didn't mean to say that. I mean I meant it but...umm..how did you sleep?"

Dorian is confused about why the Inquisitor is embarrassed. "I slept fine until you left the bed. So what is the plan?"

"Later today, we are going to the hissing wastes to get rid of those Venatori. But before we go, I need to find my twin sister. Apparently, she blocked me from her mind so I have to sense where she is and might help her with her problem. Just give me a few minutes to see where she is."

Mahonan couldn't sense her anywhere in Skyhold. "She must of just left. She probably went to Val Royeaux for some tiny cakes."

"Your sister has fine tastes, indeed."

Mahonan goes to the Hissing Wastes to clear some Venatori out of a fort along with Dorian, Varric, and Iron Bull to the Hissing Wastes. "So, boss, your sister is she available? Because she was totally checking me out yesterday." Iron bull asked. Mahonan chuckles, "Yes and no. She is available, but she has set her eyes on a certain Templar." Then he said nonchalantly, "And for looking at you it's because you are a qunari and never seen one. That's all. Now, come on, we need to get rid of these Venatori. Let the fun begin."

_Week Later_

They come back to Skyhold and Mahonan goes to find his sister while Dorian goes to the garden to practice on his chess strategy to beat Cullen. Dorian finds Cullen at the chessboard table just staring at the chess pieces. "They aren't going to move simply just by staring at them," Dorian said sarcastically. Cullen looks up at him with a sad look and replied, "Oh, I didn't realize that I was doing that. I..I was lost in thought, I guess."

Dorian moved his chess piece. "So, what was this thought, hmm? How I always stay so gorgeous? Or does it have something to do with that cute female elf that I heard that you are infatuated about?"

"Oh, Dorian, I don't think that Kailin feels the same way as I do about her. She ran away from me one morning and I haven't seen her since. I think I scared her off for some reason."

"See, that's why I only date men. Men are way less confusing than women."

Cullen didn't know what to say to that and just dropped it. An half an hour later, Mahonan comes to them, "Hey, have you two seen my twin sister any chance? I can't find her anywhere, and I know that she is closed by but I don't see her anywhere."

"It seems that our dear Cullen has scared her off and she has gone into hiding. Poor Kailin," Dorian replied. Cullen looked like he was very concerned and sad  then Mahonan said, "What do you mean that you scared her off?"

Cullen said, "I don't know how but I must have scared her off because I haven't seen her for a week."

"I will get the bottom of this. I will try to sense to find out where she is," The Inquisitor used his powers to locate her. "I have found her, but it isn't going to be pretty. I _am_ sorry for what I'm about to do to you, Commander."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Cullen is scratching his head on what the Inqusitior is talking about.

Mahonan quickly goes behind Cullen with a dagger to the Commander's throat. Mahonan shouts, "Kailin if you don't get down here this instant, I'm going to kill Cullen" Kaitlin got so furious  that she comes out of hiding on top of one of the towers. "You asshole, how dare you threaten him. For that, I'm going to kill you," Kailin shouts back. Everyone looks up. Dorian and the Commander are looking at each other and are confused about how she even got up there.

Mahonan smirks, "Oh, I was planning on it unless you are too scared to face me since I _Am_ the Herald of Andraste. I always have been more powerful than you." Then he turns to Dorian, "Dorian listen to me, you and the Commander need to find a good hiding place or at least out of the way. You two need to get everyone out of here for their safety first. NOW!" Dorian look concerned, "What about you, Amatus? Your sister said that she is going to Kill you."

"Don't worry, Ma'sa'lath, my sister and I are just going to have a argument. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language  
> Ar lath ma - I love you


End file.
